


Random Acts of Kink

by tfw_ftw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha needs to be prepared for any question the fans throw at him. That's what brings him to the spnkink_meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Acts of Kink

Misha's always had a hard time coming up with clever and elaborate ideas right on the spot. Little do the minions know, it takes about half an hour of typing, deleting, and typing again to post one of his Twitter gems. This downfall is what has him in front of his laptop with a notepad full of words and scratch outs beside it.

__ REQUEST: Jared/Jensen, rough sex, top!Jared  
 ~~Jared and Jensen get together to watch~~ ~~J-squared~~ J2 watch Supernatural together when it airs to ~~criticize~~ "review and critique" their performances. While watching Soulless!Sam's sexcapades in 6.13 (Unforgiven), Jensen gets a little hot and bothered and is called out on it. ~~Then sex happens.~~ Jared suggests reenacting some of Sam's greatest hits.  
Suggestions: lapsex ala Ruby, rough and tumble sex ala Madison, wallsex ala bathroom chick 

_ REQUEST: Misha/Cas, first-time/sex ed, dirty talk, Top!Misha & Top!Cas  
"The French Mistake" AU. Cas ~~finds a way~~ mojos into the real world where he finds Misha. Misha, knowing of Cas's lack of experience, does the guy a favor and ~~explains the birds and the bees~~ shows him the ropes. Lots of verbal instructions with hands on demonstrations. Misha topping Cas then showing Cas how to top. Oral, rimming, scrotum play, lots of kissing, and lots of dirty talk from Misha. _

__ Bonus points if Misha shows Cas an unusual spot or act that turns him on.  
 ~~the freckle under his nipple~~  
 ~~licking his armpits~~  
 ~~tongue-fucking his belly button~~ ♥v 

He looks over the list and turns to his computer, typing "spnkink-meme.livejournal.com" into the address bar and navigating to the Real Person Prompt post. Although Vicki encourages his sexual exploration, he's not sure he wants this browser history getting back to anyone, thank God for Google Chrome's incognito window.

See, Misha's been on the show for three years now and has attended enough conventions to know how _creative_ the fans get about the characters of Supernatural. So in the spirit of knowledge, and to be versed enough for the fans, he dove head first into the world of fanfiction. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of starting the adventure by searching "Misha Collins fanfiction." This provided him not only interesting results but the wormhole that is RPS and J2.

And after finding the j2_recs community on livejournal, he's hasn't been able to do much of anything else when he's online. It started off innocently; he read a few gen stories where their friendship was at the forefront and how easily they worked around and with each other, things Misha saw every day during filming. No big deal. But the day he clicked on the "first time" tag, his whole sense of reality became warped. The subtle touches, lingering looks, and maybe a bit too tight hugs all brought his mind back to the words written by the fans.

So now, Misha's reading over prompts at the kinkmeme, checking to see if any of the ones he'd mentally bookmarked or any of his own prompts have been filled. He sticks to the porn because, as much as he'd like to see Jensen as a faerie or Jared as a pastry chef, the sex is what he'd never get to actually see in real life.

"Oh yeah! A new fill," he squeals and reads out loud, "'Jared and Jensen, riding, public.'" And a porch swing"

Of course when reading porn one leans toward certain kinks and Misha's never been one to deny himself. He has developed a fondness for Top!Jared, but really likes Jensen on top when the story is set at the beginning of the series -- Jared was so skinny then and Jensen could've easily manhandled him in bed. He guesses assertive, pushy Jensen, whether top or bottom, is his most favorite, since it works so well against the calm, cool and collected demeanor he puts up all the time. Misha is positive that Jensen's a freak with Danneel.

He reads over the fill, reveling in this author's choice of a slow build up, which works for him since he's languidly rubbing his hand over his crotch. By the time Jared's rimming Jensen, Misha's pulled his cock out and is stroking himself to full hardness. He finishes reading before he's able to come, but that doesn't worry him too much since he still has his prompts to look for.

He reads over the fill, reveling in this author's choice of a slow build up, which works for him since he's languidly rubbing his hand over his crotch. By the time Jared's rimming Jensen, Misha's pulled his cock out and is stroking himself to full hardness. He finishes reading before he's able to come, but that doesn't worry him too much since he still has his prompts to look for.

Scrolling down the page he finds one of his prompts with 12 new comments. He does a silent victory dance and fist pump then expands the thread.

_REQUEST: Jared/Jensen, fic leads to sex, first-time  
Jared is given a fic as a gift from a fan during a convention. It turns out to be a Big Bang length J2 fic with lots of emotional build up. Jared gets so wrapped up in the story he misses the guys' planned evening activity. Jensen comes looking for him and ends up reading the fic too. When they get to the porn, there's a bit of awkward tension broken by Jared. "I didn't know you were so flexible, Jen." Up to anon how, but sex happens._

A few of the comments are other people expressing their enthusiasm for Misha's genius prompt but there is a fill currently ranking in at 7 parts and that's what's most important to him. A quick scroll down and Misha scans for the word he's hoping to find, "cock."

"Yeah buddy, they didn't tease this out," he says aloud. "Well, they did tease but..." Misha quiets down when he realizes that he's talking to himself. He chuckles as a result. Reading through the fill, Misha appreciates that the author started right when Jensen finds Jared caught up in the fic. And even better when they condense the time they are reading, to get to the porn quicker.

\--

_"Jared reads as "he" and "Jensen" argue in the story, they are close to getting physical when "he exclaims 'It's cause I think I'm falling for you and the only thing I've wanted to do for the last three months is kiss you.'" Well that's was unexpected, Jared thinks, he looks to his side to see Jensen's reaction and catches a smile on his face. As he continues on, "Jensen" seems to have thought over "Jared's" offer and accepted it, since they are now sprawled on the couch making out like teenagers._

_Jared's never imagined himself with another man, especially not Jensen, but right now he can easily see how he would look hovering over Jen placing kisses along his neck. The characters in the story are getting even more hot and heavy; vivid, detailed descriptions for each movement and Jared can't help but picture them in his mind's eye. "Damn," he whispers out and Jensen snorts next to him. "Are you always this easy?" Jared laughs._

_"Are you always such a sap?" Jensen retorts. "Wait, don't answer that. We already know you are."_

_Jared bumps Jensen's shoulder and laughs, "Jerk."_

_He picks up where he left off, not one to skip parts in case of character development, to find "Jared" sucking off "Jensen" very enthusiastically. Jared instantly wonders what his Jensen would look like in the same position; cock out, skin flushed, lips parted, and moaning his name. A few lines down and "Jared" has "Jensen" spread-eagle on the couch, one leg draped over the back and the other around his waist, as he plows into him._

_There's a brief moment where Jared's throat goes dry as he imagines himself fucking Jensen, the sight so clear before him. He realizes he's given himself a hard-on before he can calm down, so he looks to Jensen to make sure he hasn't noticed. Jensen's looking back at him and glancing down at his lap, obviously noticing his embarrassment._

_Jared tries to make light of the situation. "Didnt know you were so flexible, Jen," he laughs awkwardly._

_"Neither did I," Jensen huffs out a laugh too. "But I also didn't know you were so aggressive."_

\--

Misha's got his dick in his left hand and the mouse in his right as he reads, having made himself ambidextrous with his newfound regard for fanfiction. He pours over more of the story as he slowly teases his cock until he's completely hard and enjoys how he can easily imagine his friends acting out in the same way. He reads as Jared throws caution to the wind and kisses his best friend, then panics when Jensen stares at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Just kiss him back stupid, you know you want to."

And of course Jensen goes in and kisses Jared back. When they start to go at it in the fill Misha closes his eyes, leans back, and lets his own imagination fill in his favorite part. The story they were reading falling to the floor as Jensen pushes Jared to lay down on the couch, straddling his thighs and kissing Jared with gusto. Their years of pent-up sexual tension making them go at each other like they're making up for that time all at once.

Misha can hear their combined moans in his head and the occasional groan as their cocks grind against each other. Jensen starts at Jared's shirt, hastily removing it and moving on to his pants, planting kissing down Jared's chest along the way. He's never done anything with a guy before but any schmoe who's watched a porn knows what you do to give a proper blow job. So Jensen jumps head first into the task, not without first holding back a "holy shit" when he sees just how proportionate Jared is to his height.

Squeezing a bit tighter on his cock, Misha peeks out of one eye and opens the top drawer of his desk pulling out the small bottle of lube he keeps there for nights like this. He spreads a few drops from the tip to the base and picks up a more frantic rhythm. Closing his eyes again, Jensen's gotten them both naked. Misha's eyes do a camera pan from head to toe. He takes his time watching their chests faintly graze as Jensen humps down and Jared bucks up. Misha's happy to have an accurate visual for that at least.

Jensen's decided since this is their first time that maybe they should take it slow. That doesn't mean, however, that he's not going to come before the end of this. So he takes both of them in his hand and pumps his hips like it's his job. Misha fucks his hand in time with Jensen's movements and comes at the same time as Jared moans out with his release. Two strokes later and Jensen finishes too.

A quick look around and Misha grabs the hand towel from the desktop to clean himself up. He stretches his limbs, sighing in the afterglow of his orgasm. He moves the mouse to wake it from the standby mode it fell into and clicks "Leave a comment."

"I hope someone writes my Misha & Cas prompt," he says as he begins typing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/62061.html?thread=18983533#t18983533) prompt: "Those prompts where J2 discover fanfic and it leads to them discovering their sexual feelings for each other?
> 
> Misha posted them all.
> 
> When they get filled, he sits back, dick in hand, and enjoys the results. Maybe he even saves a few... for later."


End file.
